Translation:Soul Catcher by Inkstainedhands1177
by Hades' Daughter-Aegis32
Summary: 尼克撒了谎。Percy是他唯一的真爱。奇迹不会发生，这一次，轮到他出手了。安娜贝丝必须离开。With Ink's permission.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hello guys!This is a translation of Soul Catcher,by Inkstainedhands1177,read and review please,and don't be 2 hard!**

波西看着他未婚妻，安娜贝丝▪蔡斯的尸体。她在他眼前化成了银色的光芒。尼克▪德▪安吉洛站了起来，眼睛里盛满了泪水。一切都静止了，大家都惊讶地呆在原地，连魔兽们都惊呆了。

安娜贝丝▪蔡斯死了。

波西悲痛的尖叫划破长空，将众人拉回现实中。他没有进攻敌人，却扑向了尼克。

"你对她做了什么？"他一把抓住尼克的领子，说："你为什么不去找医生？！告诉我，你，对，她，做，了，什，么？"

克拉丽丝把波西和尼克拉开，将他拉到战线后。她清楚什么是悲痛，她尝过失去所爱之人的滋味。克里斯的灵魂就曾经离她而去过。

"来吧，振作起来杰克逊。"

"他的心刚刚被硬生生地扯碎了，你叫他'振作起来'？"

克拉丽丝转身看见悲伤的雅典娜和波塞冬站在她身后，立马鞠了一躬。此时的波西已经接近疯狂了。狂风怒吼，大地颤动了。波塞冬皱起了眉头，他知道他的儿子很强大，可是压倒他的意念与控制？这真是不可置信。

波西又发出一声非人的尖叫。克拉丽丝看了看战场上的众营员们，他们好像被孤立在另一个空间，每个人的动作都很笨拙。他们需要一个领导者。她一把抓住波西的肩膀，说："波西，你的朋友们会死的！你很愤怒？拿那些魔兽来泄愤吧！"

波西看着她，绿色的双眼里布满着仇恨，愤怒以及一切暗黑扭曲的事物，力量几乎溢出他的皮肤。克拉丽丝觉得这双眼睛简直是通往地狱深渊的无底洞。

没了人性的束缚，他如神一般强大。他一甩手，半个魔兽军团便随着血液的蒸发而灰飞烟灭。他又一抬手，剩下一半的敌人身体中的水便被硬生生地抽了出来。这些水被凝成了冰飞刀，把剩下的敌人都扎成了碎片。

此时战场上早已空空如也，波西转过身，用铁一般的目光盯着德▪安吉洛。他轻轻地说："你本可以救他的。"

尼克直直地盯着他的眼睛，"她不想留在这个世界挣扎了。她想让我把她的灵魂引至冥界。她的脊柱被击中了，波西，这是致命的。"波西瞪了他一眼，转身离开。

"你不想知道安娜贝丝的遗言吗？"

波西停住了。

"她希望你不要因此而了结自己的生命，她想让你过完完整的一生，在冥界与她重聚。"

这的确像是安娜贝丝会说的话。波西咬紧牙关，没有回头，径直走入大海。

 **Well,hope you guys enjoy meant a lot to you guys next Friday...at least in my country.**

 **Finished on2016/4/8 22:43(China)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer:Everything goes to Inkstainedhands1177,go figure.**

 **Review Answers**

 **KeyboardisMightierThanthePen:My first ever reviewer!I read the review ,it is the only Chinese fic of PJO,but not the only on this site.**

 **Guest:I'm a bit confused.I clearly stated that it is a translation,right?**

 **The first reviewer of this chapter will get a SHOUTOUT!KeyboardisMightierThanthePen,thank you for your support**

 **All right,here goes the chapter,**

尼克暗自大笑着，他房间的门窗都锁得紧紧的。他一边疯狂地大笑着，一边看着手中的灵魂捕捉器。他轻声对手中的"她"说："安娜贝丝，我不知道你能不能听到我。我只想让你知道…只要你'死'在这里面，就没有人能阻止我得到我所想要的了。所以，谢谢你，帮了我一个大忙。"他轻笑了几声，把串在一根皮绳上的捕捉器塞回衬衫底下。

门外传来了敲门声。尼克恢复了严肃的神情，打开门。门口的克拉丽丝看起来心绪不宁。今天，先是他们最好的战略家牺牲了。然后，他们的领袖又失去理智，瞬间能量爆发且逃到海里去了，这一天真难堪。尼克心中暗笑。

"什么事？"

"宙斯要我们去参加会议，雅典娜宣称她要调查。"

尼克咬了下舌头，"那又没有尸体啊。"

克拉丽丝瞪了他一眼，"她想知道那些银色的东西是什么。"

 _事实是，当她的灵魂被灵魂捕捉器吸走时，她的肉体会分解，等待着被复原，与灵魂重组。_ 尼克把这些愉快的想法赶出脑袋，耸了耸肩，"谁知道呢，死亡无时无刻在给我们创造新的谜题，我也许一辈子也探不到底。"

克拉丽丝叹了口气。"波西昨天真的暴怒了，他并没有那么讨厌你，让他冷静个几天，说不定他还会道歉的。"

尼克点了点头，"我知道了。"他们俩朝混血营总部走去。"有哪些人参加会议?"尼克问道。

"各族辅导员，还有诸神。"

他们钻进越野车。波西已经提前被他父亲和雅典娜带走了，阿波罗要给他检查身体。

一路上，车里一片死寂，让尼克想笑。战争在十个小时之前刚刚结束，众人还处于惊吓的状态中。他们乘着帝国大厦的电梯上到600楼，来到王座室。

尼克冷冷地看着他的父亲。哈迪斯知道哪些银色的光芒是什么，同时他也知道只有尼克能让安娜贝丝恢复到原来的状态，也就是"活着的"。

尼克给了他一个高冷的微笑，证实了他并不想把蔡斯还回来。哈迪斯叹了口气，转过头去。

众人都到齐后，宙斯转向哈迪斯，说："那些银色的东西是什么？不管是凡人还是不朽之身，我没见过任何半神那样死去。"波西缓缓地抬起头，直视哈迪斯，眼里冒着掩不住的怒火。

哈迪斯又叹了口气，"你们从未见过它，因为它从未发生过。我想让那个女孩直接免审进入神圣群岛。"

尼克挑了挑眉。 _有意思，他不仅仅帮我掩盖事实，还编了一个没人能点破的借口。他也仅仅说了'想让'，那便不算撒谎，不然阿波罗就会发现的。_ 尼克觉得心服口服。

宙斯长出了一口气，"至少她在那儿了。"

波西也松了一口气。他的肩膀塌了下去，眼睛里充满了悲伤。他眼里的怒火早已熄灭，取而代之的则是凄恻与遗憾。"现在我真的再也见不到她了…"他低下头，哽咽了一声。

哈迪斯盯着那个男孩，"你也做出了很大贡献，杰克逊。你死后，我也会把你送到神圣群岛的。"

波西眼中的谢意如此之深，让哈迪斯感到有点不舒服。尼克又惊讶地抬起了眉毛。他在说实话？看来尼克真的小看了冥王的仁慈。

他轻轻地冷笑了。如果一切都按照他的计划行事的话，波西便不可能再一次见到，或想念安娜贝丝了。

 **Well, here's your update.**

 **there are 32 views but only 2 reviews! please review!**

 **Well,see ya next Friday,guys.**

 **Updated on 2016/4/15 16:11**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **~(～￣▽￣** **)** **(** **)**

 **Review answers(Seriously?Only 1 review,and it's from my sis)**

 ** **Hades's Daughter-Cleopatra34**** **:** **Gees thanks sis. And what the hell is the first sentence on your profile?!**

 **Mark my words,never trust my sis.**

 **Here goes the chapter.**

四天过去了，波西的心情已经开始平复，然而他再也再也没有露出过笑容。他总是想要让自己快乐起来，可惜的是他双眼中那昔日快乐的闪光早已不见了。波塞冬已经一再请求宙斯让他把儿子带到亚特兰蒂斯去。

宙斯许可了，现在波西在海底上学，寒暑假时他便和母亲和继父住在一起。

尼克清楚地知道，如果他要攻略波西，他得快速行动。他叹了一口气，瘫倒在床上。门口传来了轻轻的敲门声。

"进来吧。"

波西缓步走入，"嘿，老兄。"

尼克一个翻身下了床，手下意识地抓住灵魂捕捉器。

链子上的光吸引了波西的注意力，"那是什么？"

尼克套上一件衬衫，"只不过是我爸给我的护身符而已。你懂的…就是驱赶那些想要控制我的恶鬼。"

波西点点头，"就像米诺斯国王。"

尼克也点了下头，"对啊…今天哪阵风把你吹来了？"

波西随意地耸了耸肩，"昨天我重新反思了一下。我觉得那一秒钟谁也不可能那么快地反应过来要求助，更不用说叫医疗员了。我亲眼看见了，那一瞬间快得惊人。前一秒钟她还好端端的，下一秒钟她便被一剑扎死了。"

那一剑根本没有扎中安娜贝丝，只不过尼克抓住这个机会吸走了她的灵魂。安娜贝丝在最后一刻根本没有给波西留下遗言。她其实在臭骂尼克，她清楚尼克的阴谋。

尼克低下头，"我…对不起。"

波西叹出一口气，"对啊…我们都失去了我们所爱的人。"

尼克示意让波西坐在他身边。捕捉器附着在他皮肤上的感觉让他暗自冷笑。但愿波西知道事实。

波西坐到尼克的床上，仰天长叹一声："我真的不敢相信她确实离我而去了。"他双手抱头捂脸继续说："前一天我们还在争论我们的婚礼要布置成什么色调，然后，她，就这么…离开了。"波西哽咽了一下,"我还以为她还会再次走进我的房间，叫我海藻脑袋，痛斥我不收拾残局…"、

尼克把手搭在波西的肩上，"悲伤不会就此消失，只有把心中的缺口填满，它才会少痛一些。多填些回忆，美好的回忆。"

波西点点头："雅典娜最近给了我一本关于走出悲伤阴影的书，用古希腊文写的，她想的真周到。"他又干干地笑了一声。

尼克微笑了。"这些事，这些战乱，让我真正懂得了人的一生有多么的短暂。"他放低了声音，一点一点贴近波西，"我们纠结于那一点点的纠纷，一点点的异议，一点点的误解，是多么的愚蠢啊…"他的一只手滑上波西的背，"我想说的是，也许，我可以为你填补心中的伤口。我知道什么是悲伤，什么是痛苦；我知道一个人的世界坍塌后是什么滋味。我能帮助你，我们可以成为最好的朋友，如果…你愿意…"

他胸口的链子开始发热。尼克忍住了一丝笑意。看来安娜贝丝真的能听见这一切。哦这真是太完美了！四年来，尼克都只能做一个旁观者，默默地看着波西和安娜贝丝坠入爱河。现在，轮到安娜贝丝了。

波西注视着地板。他轻轻地点了点头，"尼克，我觉得我会想要你的帮助的。谢谢你…老兄。"

尼克从侧面拥抱了他："我是你的朋友，我会尽力而为。"

波西又长叹一声，靠近尼克的怀抱："你是个好人，尼克。"

尼克在心里咯咯地笑了。

 **Well,hope you guys like it.**

 **Sorry for the late update dad use the computer too often this week.I swear I will update at least once a week.**

 **So that's you guys next week.O(∩** **_** **)O~**

 **~A32**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **(^ω** **^)** **喵**

 **Review answers**

 **Hades' Daughter-Cleopatra34** **:Again,thanks you for reviewing ( ￣ー￣** **)** **人** **(^** **^ )**

 ***slap*and that's for saying last chapter is too short!**

 **And many thanks to** **TheDreamer345** **for following!**

 **Guest** **:Thanks!**

 **Liz(Guest** **):Thanks!**

 **And one more thing,I actually can understand English.(Surprise surprise!)〒▽〒**

 **So here goes the chapter.**

尼克感到了威尔怀疑的目光。虽说尼克告诉过波西他并不喜欢他，但是恰恰相反…他深爱着他。尼克心中浮出一个与波西▪杰克逊在一起的未来，那些他梦中的美好，他心中的欲望，都慢慢地从不可能变成可能。

威尔走到他身边，"尼克，我想和你谈谈。"

"可以啊，说吧。"

威尔恼怒地出了口气，"跟我来。"

尼克点了点头，跟着威尔走了起来。"你想说什么？"

"为什么，你没有诚实地告诉波西安娜贝丝的遗言？"

尼克的心猛地一抽，"我撒谎了？可我没—"

"别狡辩了，我的父亲是真理之神，一旦有人说谎，我就会有种恶心的感觉，百分之百准确。"

尼克的声音一下子变得阴冷，"有意思，那为什么你从不告诉我你有这种特殊能力呢？"

威尔叹了口气，"我一般都会保密。人们一般都不喜欢和一个测谎仪聊天。好，回归正题，你为什么说谎？"

尼克轻叹一声，是时候施展他父亲的天赋了。"我不希望波西为一个不值得他如此去爱的女孩去自杀。" _事实，我并不认为她值得他的爱。对于一个观点来说是没有事实与否之分的。_

"不值得？为什么？"威尔看起来有点忧虑。

尼克眼望晴空，"她爱卢克。" _事实，她在遇见波西之前的确爱着卢克。_

威尔站住了。"我不信。"

"我在撒谎吗？听好，安娜贝丝▪蔡斯爱卢克▪卡斯特兰。她没有给波西留下遗言，她的心思一定在'他'身上。" _条件反射下，他会想到卢克，可'他'这个字的定义如此渺茫…_ 尼克藏起他的冷笑，威尔万分惊讶。

"可怜的波西…"威尔说道，尼克点头表示赞同。

"他值得一个完美的另一半。" _事实。_

威尔点点头，叹了口气。"我不会告诉波西的。对不起，尼克，我不该怀疑你的。"

尼克笑了，"没关系，你只不过是担心朋友而已。"

威尔点点头，走开了。尼克松了口气， _现在，是时候去找那个可爱的男孩了。_

他环顾四周，发现波西坐在独木舟湖边的码头上。他默默地走过去，"嘿。"

波西看起来一点也不惊讶。"我和她，以前就这样坐在这儿，就这样手牵手，看着天上的云朵。我就是在这个码头上向她求婚的。"

尼克坐下来，牵起了他的手，"像这样吗？"

波西摇了摇头，将他的手指穿过尼克的指缝。尼克的心在胸腔里怦怦地跳。"像这样。"波西说道。

尼克笑了。他抬眼看向天，说："她肯定觉得那片云看起来像一本书。"

波西也笑了，"我觉得它更像一副太阳眼镜。"

"那么那边那一片呢？"

"冲浪板。"

尼克挑了挑眉，"全是关于沙滩的？"

波西微微一笑，"对呀…"

他们在那里坐了一整天，直到晚饭。喀戒和其他营员也没多管他们，他们一定是在想：尼克真好，和波西交朋友，帮他渡过难关！想到这里，尼克简直要笑晕了。不久之后，波西便完全是他的了。

晚餐号响了。早就放开手的波西仍然倚在尼克身上。他站起来，顺手把尼克扶了起来。尼克笑了，他也尝试着对他笑了一个。

尼克坐在餐桌前思考了一下他的计划。在想到占有且宣称海王子属于他时，尼克从心底到脚跟都暖透了。尼克咯咯一笑，看着坐在食堂另一边的波西。他正在用叉子挑着披萨，没注意到尼克。

尼克笑了。到时候，波西将会有一个与众不同的取向。杯中的可乐映出了他阴冷的笑容。

 **And here 's the new update .Hope its long enough for you.**

 **Leave a comment,please!R &R** **↖(^ω^)↗**

 ***A32***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Review Answers**

 **Hades' Daughter-Cleopatra34:Geez thanks sis.**

 **Again,it is the only for not updating last week but I have to copy about 2000 English words ┭┮﹏┭┮**

 **Anyway,here goes the chapter.**

尼克走进他的房间。晚饭挺不错的，就是有点无聊。吃饭时，他还向波西扔起了纸飞机，打破了他多日的忧伤，重新绽出笑颜。

除了波西的几个好朋友，几乎所有人都在默默地支持尼克。波西的朋友们仍然在悄悄地观察着他。令尼克感到庆幸的是，伊阿宋，小笛，弗兰克和黑兹尔都还留在新罗马。

不，最让他头疼的是克拉丽丝，她还提醒了格洛弗，现在他们俩都对尼克充满了疑心。尼克猛一咬牙。

"他们就不能放我一马吗？我这一生就注定永远也得不到快乐吗？"

"在将你的'幸福计划'付诸实践之前，你最好先涨涨知识。"

尼克缓缓转过身，对他的父亲说："你不会阻止我？"

"哦我才不会呢！我可是劫持过珀尔塞福涅的，记得吗？不过我可比你小心多了。比如说，我不会用灵魂捕捉器这样脆弱的工具。只要它脱离你的皮肤表面，她的灵魂就会逃跑。"

尼克愣住了，"然后呢？"

"安娜贝丝可以选择附在另一个人身上，或者回到自己的身体。"

"如果她回到自己的身体呢？"

哈迪斯阴险地笑了。"她会很虚弱，会失去意识六小时。"

尼克也跟着笑了。"如果她没有可以栖居的身体呢？"

"她的灵魂会蒸发至冥界，并且我会立马送她去神圣群岛。"

尼克皱起了眉头："你当真？"

哈迪斯点点头。"我曾经是，现在也是。祝你成功泡到杰克逊。"哈迪斯消失在一角的阴影里，留下尼克在原地深思。

"有意思…"就算整个计划大错特错，他也要赶在蔡斯醒来之前处理掉她的尸体。如果她先醒了…那么，他更加要快速处理掉她了。尼克低头看了看自己的冥铁剑， _对啊…_

第二天

尼克看着波西击剑。他真是个战神，举世无双，尼克三生三世都想成为一个像他一样好的战士。波西看见他，招招手，一路小跑了过来。他俩肩并肩走到了沙滩边。

尼克四仰八叉地躺在草地与沙滩的交界处，波西躺在他身边，他的背上沁出了闪闪发光的汗珠。 _他都性感到要违法的程度了，_ 尼克暗自想道。他叹了口气，"同性恋周要到了。"

波西哼了声，没睁眼，"你是同性恋？"

"不啊…我估计我不算。"

波西笑了，"我想如果你是的话，会很有意思。"

尼克的微笑骤然淡了。"波西，关于同性恋，你怎么看？"

波西认真地皱起眉头，思考了一会儿，说："我也没多想过，毕竟林子大什么鸟都有，人们做他们所想做的，爱他们所想爱的，只要所有人都互相尊重，我也无所谓。"

尼克点了点头，"你觉得你会爱上一个男的吗？"

波西奇怪地看了尼克一眼，"你怎么会想到说这句话的？"

尼克耸了耸肩，"同性恋周啊。"

波西干笑了一声，"何等的吸引才是真正的爱呢？不过我估计不会去吻一个男的。"

尼克笑了。"作为一个中立者，如果你在同性中找到了真爱，你会去吻他吗？"

波西耸了耸肩，"我想我应该会的吧。"

尼克将身子向前倾，"虽说你不是我喜欢的类型…但是我觉得我可以给你做个示范。"

波西盯了他一会儿，终于也开始不由自主开始向前倾。尼克轻轻触到了他的唇。他的唇很软，同时又很坚实很丰满，又是如此地让人感到舒坦。尼克侧了侧头，这个角度让两人的身体里分别窜起一阵无可抗拒的快感，十秒钟扩到了六十秒，一分钟扩到了三分钟…尼克缓缓睁开眼，坐起身。

"就是这样。"尼克极力想掩饰自己的窒息感。

波西看了他一眼，"你的唇很像安娜贝丝的。"

尼克挤出一丝笑。"不过，别每次想她了就来亲我哦。"

波西微笑了，"别担心。"他盯着水面，忽地站起来，拍了拍身上的尘土。"这也挺好的，给了我一种不一样的感觉。"他挥了挥手，走开了。

尼克的胸口忽然一阵刺痛。他皱起眉头，看见灵魂捕捉器闪着刺眼，愤怒的光。尼克的眉头更紧了。突然，他开始仰天大笑，他低沉的笑声回荡在空中，充满着一种骇人的喜悦。他目送波西离开，眼神顺着波西的身体向下滑。

"别担心，安娜贝丝，我保证我会让波西完全走出他的悲伤。"捕捉器又猛地闪了一下，尼克轻轻地笑了。

 **Well,don** **'** **t kill me.*dodge tomatoes*sis! Sorry I haven** **'** **t updated for 2 weeks,but the teachers are burying us up alive with homework last for your support.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Review Answers**

 **Guest** **'s scary.I LOVE dark Nico.**

 **Hades' Daughter-Cleopatra34** **:Thanks I'm saying happy 520 in x's name*sly smile***

 **Every girl who has love life problems,I feel ya pain.\**

 **And…here goes the chapter!Enjoy it.**

 **Song I'm listening right now(dedicate to our super great Nico di Angelo):**

 **Wake Up by Three Days Grace**

尼克得意地出了口气。安娜贝丝已经"逝世"三周了，现在他已经成功地说服波西放弃逃避，面对自己的悲伤了。几番交谈后，波西终于答应留在营地了。尼克"步步高升"，当上了波西第二好的朋友，仅次于格洛弗，更令他高兴的是，相比于格罗弗，波西更听尼克的话。那个半羊人最近正竭尽全力要拆散尼克和波西。

不用说了，格罗弗没有成功。沉浸在悲伤中的波西只发现尼克成了与他最亲近的人，并没有意识到情况有什么异样。狡猾的尼克慢慢地，可牢牢地在他心里种下了怀疑的种子；怀疑真爱究竟为何物，怀疑自己的性取向是否正常…等等会让他更 _开明_ 的点点滴滴，让他从心底接受尼克。

尼克站起来，他决定行动了。他走到波西的小屋门口，敲了敲门。

"是谁？"

"尼克。我能进来吗？"

"当然。"

尼克打开门，看见波西默默地注视着他的宝剑。落日的余晖斜射入小屋，在墙边造出扭曲的影子，他眼前的景色都笼罩着一层淡淡的灰色。尼克的嘴角一弯，他觉得穿着黑色衣服的波西一定会很美。

"把你自己关在房间里不好。"

波西耸耸肩，"无论我走到哪儿，大家都用怜悯的眼神看着我，我忍受不了。他们都想帮我，可惜他们都不知道怎么帮。"

尼克看见一个装着剩饭的盘子，便问："谁给你带吃的了？"

"卡利普索。她和雷奥分手了，真是可惜。他们挺般配的。"

尼克咬紧了牙关，"她爱上你了吧？"

波西点点头，"她爱过我，现在仍爱我。我觉得她也许可以代替安娜贝丝。"

"她能吗？会有人能吗？"尼克平静的心好像忽的掀起了三尺高浪。

"不。"一声叹气，"现在不能。太早。太 _太_ 早。至少十年，可能二十年。没有人能完全代替安娜贝丝，没有人。"

尼克极力让自己的声音显得自然，"连我都不能吗？"

波西注视着他，"你几乎能了，卡利普索也是，但是她诅咒了安娜贝丝，毁了我对她的一切好感，那个婊子差点害死安娜贝丝。"他那平静的双眼在那一瞬间盛满怒火，吓破了尼克的胆。

尼克贴着波西坐了下来。"我们别聊那些了。我们来…一起吃苹果吧。"尼克控制住了自己的欲望，他可不能在这个关键时刻吓跑波西。他拿出两个苹果，"我们来比赛吧，谁先把 _整_ 个苹果吃完，谁就赢。"

波西把目光移到尼克身上，笑了。"好呀！"毫无悬念，波西轻轻松松地赢了，尽管他还是在吃苹果梗时迟疑了一下。

"我们来聊些什么吧。我们来聊聊…"波西盯着天花板，一时竟无话可说。

尼克轻声道，"那个吻…"

"你也在想那次？"

"嗯哼。"

"技术不错。你怎么还单身？"

尼克挑起了眉，"你是这么权衡我的？"

"不，那只是附加分。"

尼克笑了。"你知道我还可以提供别的'服务'哦！"

波西静了下来，"我懂。 **（** **A/N:** **邢知！这货被感染了！** **{** **无关人员请忽视** **}** **）** "

尼克微微颦眉，"有时候，有些事，真的很有意思。我有一次看到一篇文章说有些人一辈子都没搞清自己到底是同性恋还是异性恋。真可惜，看不见另一个世界。"

波西沉默不语。

尼克继续说，"真悲催。有些男孩子整天想着美女，美女，美女，竟然没发现其他男孩更好。"

波西长叹一声，"也许吧。"

尼克叹了口气，"我让你冷静冷静考虑一下。"他爬下床，走向门口。他将手伸向门把，心里默数着。 _一…二…三…四_ _-_

"别…别离开我。"

尼克迅速掩住脸上那忍不住又冒出的笑容，转头用关切的眼神看着他，"波西，我永远也不会离开你的。"

波西叹了一声。"我只是…厌倦了。厌倦了生命，厌倦了没有安娜贝丝的日子。我没有活着的目标，我的生命没有了价值。不过是一天又一天与魔兽战斗…不过是一天又一天地怀念一去不返的她。"波西筋疲力尽地瘫倒在床上。

尼克静了下来。顿了一忽儿，他说："寻找一个让你的生命更有价值的人，这个人可以不是你的恋人，甚至可以不是一个异性。只要你的世界里活着这么一个人。"波西皱了皱眉，"比如？"

"一个关心你的人。一个你也关心的人。"尼克的手滑上波西的腿。这个动作让波西抬起头，正眼看着尼克。

"你？"

"如果你愿意。"

"你不介意？"

"一点也不。"尼克转向波西，扭转身体将他压在身下，"一点，也不。"他轻轻地吻了下去。波西哼了一声，把尼克拉得更近了，两人的嘴唇死死地锁在一起。他又一翻，尼克被压在了床上。尼克憋住了一声呜咽，他憋住了一切会打破那爱情魔咒的声音。然而，波西似乎并不准备就这么让尼克起来。当然，尼克没有抗议。

尼克尖叫了起来，不是因为那如潮水般涌来的快感，而是因为他胸口的项链正烧灼着他的皮肤。他大笑起来，开始贪婪地亲吻波西。 _波西不再是安娜贝丝的了，波西是我的了！_

(* ￣3)(ε￣ *)啪啪啪

尼克呜咽了一声。他的身体里又涌来一浪快感。波西进入他的身体的感觉美妙畅快，令他窒息。他连自己姓甚名谁都忘了，脑子里只有一个想法： _终于成功了！_

有个不知哪来的玩意掐着他的喉咙。他一把揪下项链，丝毫没有意识到安娜贝丝的灵魂已经逃离了他的魔掌，飘向它所属之处。

尼克能感觉到的只有波西，波西是他的世界，他的神。随着一声尖叫，他的身体里爆发出一团滚烫的能量！

六小时后—波西P.O.V

我睁开了眼睛，看见尼克躺在身边，满身汗水和精液。我不爱他，我利用了他。我简直想呕吐，安娜贝丝死了，我却背叛了她，直接找到最亲近的人满足自己。

她和我其实早就结婚了。雅典娜不知道，爸爸也不知道，只有妈妈，保罗和格洛弗知道。我们在打败盖亚之后立马结婚了。

为了不惊醒尼克，我轻手轻脚等下了床。其实*的感觉是不错的，可惜这份感觉并不持久。我不喜欢男的，我是一个直男。想到这里我又感觉恶心了，可怜的尼克，我不该利用他的。

我叹了口气。为了他，也许我可以试试看，毕竟他已经经历了太多的苦难了。而且他还是一个很好的朋友。他很善良，在这糟糕的一个月里，只有他一个人倾听我，陪伴我。我欠他一个人情，如果他想，我可以做他的男朋友。我可以让他试试看，最终他也许会自己发现我们不配。

我们也许会恋爱几周，甚至几个月。对，我会试试看，毕竟，我夺去了他的贞洁，只能这么弥补了。我会给他他应有的幸福，和他在一起，还他一个人情，最后让他自己意识到我们不配。

这是个好计划。我起床梳洗了一番，穿上衣服。现在是十一点钟了，我悄悄溜出房间，我的双脚将我带到了我在夜里最常去的地方—我最后一次见到安娜贝丝的地方，她死的地方。

我长叹一声。我脑海中她冰冷的尸体仍然刺痛着我的心。等等… _等等_ …她好像的确躺在那里。我咒骂了一声，跑上前，"安娜贝丝？安娜贝丝？"她在呼吸！我…

我和尼克发生了关系…

我在她身边垂下头，恶狠狠地骂着自己。我太笨了，我太蠢了，我恨自己！我无颜再见她，我做不到！

奸夫！

"你这个海藻脑袋，你这个大，大，大海藻脑袋！我怎么可以这样？ _我怎么可以？_ "我捶胸顿足，我无颜再见天日。我羞愧地抬不起头。" _不！_ "我将对自己的厌恶都在这声尖叫中释放。我怎么可以，怎么可能那样做？

"你沉浸于无限的悲伤中，你以为我死了，便盲目地寻求慰籍。我会不会责怪你？当然。以后这件事会不会再次被提起？会。我原谅你吗？当然。我怎么可能不呢？我爱你，我知道如果同样的事发生在我身上，你一定会原谅我。我知道你会原谅我，我有怎么忍心不原谅你呢？"

我看着安娜贝丝。她美丽的灰色眼睛对着我微笑。这三周，我一直认为我再也不会看见这双眼睛了。我吻了下去，这一次我们再也不会分开。

安娜贝丝，我的安娜贝丝。

她是我的一切。

 **A/N:This chappie takes me 3 days to write ,I'm a single-fingered snail,so don't blame I'm happy,today I can update next chap .No promises.**

 **Peace out!**

 ***A32***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N:Last chappie!Enjoy.**

 **sis,i'm goin'ta tell x at once**

 **Chapter song:It's All Over by Three Days Grace**

 **Here it goes,**

安娜贝丝复活一小时后

尼克默默地离开了营地，他知道她会把事实全盘托出，告诉波西。他得在波西追上来之前离开。

并且…他看见了波西拥抱安娜贝丝，看见他亲吻她，听见她原谅他，

他咆哮了一声。既然这样，那好吧。

他会等待。

他很耐心。

总有一天，安娜贝丝的生命会走到尽头。

待到那一天，他会再次温暖波西的心。

波西现在可能不那么喜欢他了，但是时间可以改变一切事物。尼克邪恶地笑了，他会永远站在与她之间，在波西的梦境里留下只言片语…尼克呵呵地笑了，他有无限的时间，来重新赢回波西的心。

毕竟，他和波西分享的苹果并不是一般的苹果。

尼克静静地退回阴影里，留下一弯冷笑。

他，会待在阴影里…静静地，等待。

 **A/N:Next translation should be up in no time,thanks for your support!**


End file.
